


Bargaining

by Melodious329



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday fic for malice_n_mercy who prompted “At Con 1 Steve said he gave One More Shot to Chris because he really liked it. I fancied reading something where Steve was willing to use handing the song over to extract sexual favours from Chris, knowing that he fully intended giving him the song anyway but just wanted to see how far Chris will go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargaining

Steve had practically forgotten that Chris was at his house. Chris was there so often that he was practically part of the furniture, his usual place sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his guitar in his lap, the coffee table pushed away to make room for all the sheet music spread out over the floor. That’s where Steve was last aware of his guest as he sat on the piano bench, playing over a new song that he’d written, singing softly and stopping to make notes occasionally. 

“Haven’t touched the bottle in so lo-ong,” Steve sings, but then he stops as he notices movement to his right. 

Chris is crawling over to kneel at the end of the piano bench, staring up at the sheet music on the piano. “Shit, man,” Chris starts with pure awe in his sky blue eyes as they turn their attention to Steve himself. “That new?”

Steve is flattered. Chris always compliments his stuff, the guy is practically a bigger fan than his own mother, but this look is different. 

“Yeah, it’s fairly new,” Steve answers. “Why?” he finishes nonchalantly. 

But Chris is terrible at hiding emotions like excitement and it’s written all over Chris’s face despite the way that Chris lowers his eyelashes coyly. “It’s just…I mean, I don’t suppose you’d be willing to part with it? Let it be a Kane song?”

It’s the first time that Chris has ever asked for a song. As much as Chris fawns over his stuff, Chris does seem to try to be respectful of Steve’s own work as separate from Kane.

Steve turns, lifting one leg over the bench so that they face each other, prompting Chris to look up again. “What would you give me for it?” he teases. 

The words are out of his mouth before he realizes the position they’re in, Chris kneeling on the floor, now between Steve’s knees. Chris’s mind seems to make the connection first, misinterpreting Steve’s teasing as his expression turns a little nervous. Cautiously, Chris’s hands come up to rest on Steve’s jean clad thighs, just above the knee. Steve’s cock is getting fat in his jeans just at Chris being so near. He takes a breath, trying to gain some control.

“Would you really?” he asks, his voice breathy and Chris hasn’t even touched him. God, he has wanted this for months, since they first met, but he’s pretty sure that Chris has never been with a guy.

Chris still looks nervous but he shifts forward, his hands skimming lightly up the top of Steve’s thighs. They don’t quite make it up to Steve’s zipper, though Chris’s eyes do. They’re staring at his crotch. Chris’s pink tongue emerges to quickly lick his lips. Steve is going to take that as an answer. 

Steve takes the initiative himself, quickly unbuttoning and pulling down his zipper. This is the moment of no turning back, but Steve presses on, wanting it too much to hesitate. He grabs his fully hard dick out of his boxers and pulls it out into the air. 

His right hand is still holding the base of his dick as Steve’s left hand covers one of Chris’s hands. He pulls Chris’s hand to his dick, uses it to stroke himself. It’s strange, the movement so familiar but the feel of the hand so different. It’s just a handjob, the touch not even as tight as he wants, but Steve is breathing hard, his hips twitching upwards.

Chris bites his lip, staring intently at Steve’s dick and definitely not yanking his hand away. “God, put your mouth on it already,” Steve groans. “How much do you want the song?” He can’t help teasing some more, wanting to keep the mood light. 

Steve just has time to see one side of Chris’s lips quirk up before Chris is leaning down. Steve has to lean his head back, closing his eyes to control himself. Chris starts small, just licking over the slit and then under the ridge of the head. Steve lets out a big breath as Chris finally, finally, takes his dick into that mouth. 

Chris doesn’t take much, but he keeps his lips tight around the shaft as he starts to bob. Steve has to open his eyes and look, and then he has to touch. Chris’s lashes are lowered in concentration and his cheeks are hollowed. Steve’s fingers trace the sharp cut of Chris’s cheekbone, skim into the hollow beneath as if he could feel his own dick inside Chris’s mouth. 

The connection spurs Chris on, taking him deeper, sucking harder until Steve has to moan out loud again. He can’t help it as his hand slips further back along Chris’s jaw until he has leverage on the back of Chris’s neck, leverage to pull Chris in. He tries to be gentle, but he can’t help fucking into Chris’s mouth a little, pulling him in. Chris’s eyes are wild and his hands clench on Steve’s thighs. 

Chris allows it for a moment, but then he pushes away. His lips are wet and red and puffy as he draws in a deep breath. Chris finally meets Steve’s eyes again and Steve can’t help leaning forward to touch the other man again, his fingers slipping through silky hair. Chris moves into the touch and his eyes don’t show the hesitation that Steve is looking for. 

Chris’s hands move then from Steve’s thighs towards Steve’s dick, but Steve stops the movement with his other hand. “You don’t think I’d give away a song just for a blowjob, d’you?” Steve asks with a smile on his face. 

Chris huffs out a surprised laugh, but the nervousness is there when he drops his eyes. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Steve asks softly. 

He knows that they probably should talk about this before jumping onto bed together. There were reasons why he hasn’t made a move before now, reasons like their friendship and the band, and Chris’s career…but it’s too late now. Even knowing that it’ll be a total disaster Steve is still going to take Chris upstairs. At least if Chris lets him. 

“Yeah, I…” Chris trails off. Instead of finishing, he just nods once, emphatically, and says. “Yeah, ok.”

But Chris doesn’t stand, not until Steve pulls him lightly with a hand. It makes Steve momentarily worried that he’s pushed too much, that maybe Chris isn’t really ready. But Chris moves with him, stays close as Steve follows up the stairs to the bedroom. That and the eager light in blue eyes have Steve relaxing as he pulls Chris inside the room. 

He reaches for Chris’s tshirt, pulling it over Chris’s head as Chris helplessly lifts his arms. Chris participates then, deft fingers unbuttoning Steve’s own shirt, his body brushing against Steve’s. Steve thinks through the lyrics of the song, “Give me one more shot.” They really are perfect for Chris, out of control, desperate, passionate. It’s clear in every movement of Chris’s body as he tries to get closer. 

They haven’t even kissed yet. Chris nuzzles under his jaw like he’s trying not to ask for more than Steve will give. Steve is happy to cup one hand around Chris’s jaw, tilting Chris up for a kiss. It’s soft, much softer than Steve ever thought their first kiss would be, but no less passionate. It’s focused instead of sloppy. It seems Chris could stay there all day, pressed up against hot skin and devouring each other, but Steve wants more and his hands are already opening Chris’s jeans, the loose pants pretty much falling off immediately. 

He’s pushing Chris down onto the bed before pulling off the rest of their clothes. Steve is deliberate as he places one knee on the bed, already forcing Chris’s thighs apart, making it clear that he still wants to be in charge. He likes how this is going and doesn’t want to speed it up. 

“How much do you want that song again?” Steve asks, one hand palming Chris’s thigh, pulling it up to wrap around his hip. 

Chris has wrapped one arm around his neck, wanting closeness, and Steve turns his face to lick and bite at the curve of a tan bicep. He pushes Chris’s arm down so he can follow the sensitive skin to the hollow of Chris’s armpit, licking along the edge before biting at Chris’s chest. Chris’s breath is stirring the hair on the top of his head as his lips move across the smooth skin of Chris’s chest. It’s slow and intimate and sofuckinghot. 

Chris’s arm is back around Steve’s neck as he starts licking at one hard nipple, even as Chris tosses his head with a sharp inhalation. Steve keeps it up, the point of his tongue moving constantly over the peak of a nipple and Chris is moving, his body shifting underneath Steve. Steve can feel the coarser scratch of pubic hair, but also the soft skin of Chris’s belly against his own, the hot length of Chris’s cock against his hip. Both of Chris’s legs are bent now, cradling Steve, pulling at him, squeezing him between muscular thighs, Chris’s hand clenching on his back. 

Steve lifts himself up off of Chris’s body as he moves his mouth over to Chris’s over nipple, this time sucking hard, scraping his teeth over the tight nub in his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Chris cries out, his whole body pushing up as if trying to get closer again. “Uuuhhh, god, Steve,” Chris moans, exposing his neck as he throws his head back, his entire body arching up into Steve. 

Steve just breathes over the wet nub as he focuses on his hand, fingers delving between Chris’s cheeks, pressing on the clenched furl of muscle. He can tell Chris is suddenly tense. 

“I’ve n-never,” Chris says, his voice still breathy with lust despite his nervousness. 

“I know, I know,” Steve whispers, pressing his face into Chris’s skin, the muscles of Chris’s chest. “But Chris, c’mon-don’t you want to? Let me, let me,” Steve cuts off his own words, surging up to kiss Chris’s mouth again. 

Chris lets him, lips just opening underneath Steve’s onslaught instead of fighting. Steve keeps stroking his finger, not giving up, not wanting to stop even though he knows that he’s going to need supplies, lube especially. 

With a groan, Steve pulls himself away. He has to roll away from Chris to reach into the bedside table, but he grabs what he needs as quickly as possible and then he’s back on top of Chris. He’s rougher this time, knowing that any time that Chris has to think is to his detriment. The kiss isn’t slow this time, it’s harder, pushy as Steve dives in, licks his tongue over every surface. He rubs his whole body over Chris’s like a cat trying to mark his territory. 

His finger is back, before he’s managed to even open the tube of lube, but he just wants to convince Chris that this is a good idea. His whole weight is holding Chris down as he ends the kiss, focusing now on opening the lube. Once his fingers are coated, he leans on one arm, his weight still on one of Chris’s legs, Chris’s arm still entangled in the curve of his elbow. He’s not letting Chris get away. 

He avoids looking at Chris’s face until he’s pushing one finger into Chris’s body. Chris doesn’t accept the breach easily, not that Steve thought Chris would, if he had thought about it. Chris’s eyes are closed, his face pinched and Steve leans down to nose at Chris’s cheek. 

“C’mon, Chris,” he whispers harshly, insistently. “Open up for me. Don’t you want it?”

Steve pushes the finger in further and twists it, wanting to feel Chris from the inside. He pulls the finger out and presses it in, trying to fuck Chris, show Chris what he wants, but Chris doesn’t relax. Steve mouths over Chris’s cheekbone, the edge of his lips, Chris’s jaw, hot and wet. His middle finger rubs the edge of Chris’s hole, trying to let Chris know of his intentions, but he still has to shove the second finger inside. 

It has to hurt, Steve knows. Chris won’t relax. Steve is starting to lose hope that this is going to happen. Chris is clenched around his fingers, but he tries to move his fingers, searching for that little spot, that small raised nub that’s probably his last hope…

It’s like an electric shock when he finds it, Chris goes rigid. But then everything changes, Chris relaxes, moving against him again. Steve presses down hard until Chris is groaning and twitching, Chris’s face finally turned towards him, blue eyes open and searching Steve’s face. 

Steve smiles and then leans down for another kiss to Chris’s lax mouth. He’s relentless, pumping his fingers in and out hard now, his hips thrusting already against Chris’s hip. He barely remembers to try and scissor his fingers open Chris’s now relaxed body further so he’ll fit. He could almost stay here forever just fucking Chris with his fingers and watching Chris writhe. 

Reluctantly, he pulls his fingers out to Chris’s frustrated cry. “Turn over,” Steve says, lifting up off of the other man and trying to physically push Chris over. 

He catches a glimpse of Chris’s nervous face before he’s presented with Chris’s back, lengths of golden skin and shifting muscles. Kneeling up, he moves between Chris’s legs as Chris pulls a pillow towards his chest like a teddy bear. He presses his fingers back in, just for a moment, to make sure that Chris is still loose. Then he’s ripping open the condom packet. 

He’d be more worried if Chris wasn’t lifting his hips off the bed, pressing his ass back towards him and still panting. Steve is only too happy to take the offer, and he lines up his dick with one hand. He bends over Chris’s body, leaning on one hand planted near Chris’s armpit before he starts pressing in, letting his weight do most of the work. It obviously hurts. Chris is panting, his back shaking with each breath like he’s trying to stay relaxed and failing miserably. 

Steve stops when he’s only about half-way in, pumping his hips to try to sink in little by little. He shifts and Chris moans. Steve manages to bend over Chris’s body so that they’re touching from thigh to chest, Steve’s chest against Chris’s still heaving back. He forces Chris to open his thighs wider so his knees can touch the mattress for leverage. 

“Shh, c’mon, c’mon,” Steve whispers the senseless words into Chris’s skin between Chris’s shoulderblades. “God, so hot, Chris, so fucking tight. Just like that, baby doll…” 

Chris grunts and Steve knows Chris well enough to know that it’s displeasure at the pet name. Steve smiles, wide and dirty against Chris’s skin. 

“Baby,” Steve says again. “My baby doll, God, I’ve fucking wanted you like this.”

When he finally sinks in all the way, Chris’s sinks underneath him, sinks into the bed. But Steve follows him down. Steve can feel the curve of Chris’s ass, the way it fits into his pelvis. Steve starts thrusting instinctually, wanting to be even further inside, deeper. But he slows after a minute, and he reaches down with one hand to grip Chris’s hip, pulling Chris’s ass up into him again. 

He starts thrusting slowly, rocking into Chris as the brunette gets with the program, hips moving of their own accord now. Steve hesitates, then manages to rip the pillow away from Chris, throwing it away. Instead, he gets his forearm underneath Chris’s chest and then his chest is pushing Chris down into the mattress. He’s wrapped around Chris as he starts thrusting faster again. 

“God, fuck, so fucking good,” Steve pants mindlessly. All he can feel is Chris’s body underneath him, Chris’s hole squeezing his dick. Chris is hot and slick and so so perfect, loose and easy now as he rocks back. 

He manages to get his hand off of Chris’s hip, winding it around to find Chris’s dick. Steve is actually surprised to find the other man even half hard but he squeezes Chris’s dick hard. Chris bucks in surprise and cries out sharply. Steve strokes him hard in time with his thrusts and Chris is moving with more purpose now, fucking himself forward and back. 

“Fuck,” Chris moans, desperate and low and Steve already loves the sound of his voice when he’s close to coming. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

The words trail off as Chris presses his face to the mattress. Steve can feel his muscles go rigid and then Chris’s hips are stuttering. Steve’s hand is slick as he continues stroking and his rhythm is off but he can’t stop fucking into Chris as the man falls apart. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” the words are back, but Chris’s voice is sharp as he bats away Steve’s hand. 

Steve feels like he’s the one who whited out there for a minute, but then Chris is falling to the mattress, pinning Steve’s arm. Steve uses his other arm to balance, holding himself a little above Chris’s body now, and that, that’s even better. He can fuck harder, deeper from this angle and he doesn’t hold back. He barely spares a thought for Chris now as he can feel his orgasm bowling him over, starting in his groin and he can feel his stomach muscles fluttering as he comes, his body tight against Chris’s. 

He takes a second to catch his breath and rest his forehead against Chris’s shoulderblade again before he reaches down to grab the condom. Chris groans pathetically as he pulls out, body twitching and Steve knows that Chris is sore. He wasn’t very gentle for Chris’s first time. 

He flops on his back, chest heaving as he recovers enough to pull off the condom and throw it in the wastebasket. Chris is still on his front and for a moment, Steve is concerned again, now that the desperate need to be in Chris is sated. Steve rolls close again, hand smoothing over Chris’s sweaty back. 

Swallowing hard, Steve opens his mouth though he’s unsure what he wants to say, to ask. Asking if Chris is ok sounds stupid even in his head. 

“Hey…” he starts. 

Chris groans and shifts so that he’s facing Steve, and so they’re closer. His voice when he finally speaks is gritty and exhausted. “Fuck, man” Chris starts. “You are giving me that song.”

Steve laughs. It burbles out of him before he can even think. But he thinks that they’re gonna be ok. He stops laughing when Chris shifts again. Steve gets with the program then, pulling Chris and maneuvering himself until Chris is lying half on top of him, face tucked in the curve of Steve’s shoulder. Steve’s hands immediately start smoothing down Chris’s back. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Steve murmurs softly, his hands are making their way down and over the delicious curve of Chris’s ass. “I may have to…”

He’s cut up by a real growl this time from Chris. “You stay away from my ass,” Chris orders him. 

But it’s telling that Chris doesn’t move away. “It’s such a great ass though,” Steve cajoles. 

Chris shifts and doesn’t say anything. After a moment, Steve realizes that Chris is sleeping.


End file.
